The supplemental funds requested are for extending my ongoing work using the Milstein hybridoma technique to analyze cell surface antigens in human melanoma. Studies performed in our laboratory over the last 6 months have led to the establishment of monoclonal antibody to a melanoma antigen of limited shared specificity (Shiku-Old type 1). We are analyzing the molecular nature of this antigen and we are testing whether an antigen recognized by antibodies in the melanoma patient's serum is the same as that identified by the monoclonal antibody. We are also expanding our studies to other melanomas, searching for monoclonal antibodies to individually unique (type 1) and shared (type 2) melanoma antigens, and characterizing the specificities and molecular nature of the antigens identified.